


Monday Morning

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [1]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita hates accidents, but Uruha loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Hétfő reggel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075726) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> English isn't first language. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> [[50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com) Theme Set 001, #1 Accident]

Akira hated Monday mornings. It was so hard to wake up, get dressed and walk to school, also, he had to use public transport because they lived far from his high school and the train was always too crowded. If there was something Reita hated even more than Monday mornings, it was said crowd on the train. There was no fresh air, enough space to stand on both of his feet and - just to make poor Akira embarrassed -, someone always slapped or grabbed his ass.

Akira couldn't get used to that, even though he was aware that he had a nice butt thanks to playing football for years now. Actually, that was the only part he liked about his body. Akira wasn't beautiful or sexy. He was an average guy, maybe a little bit ugly with his tan skin and old-fashioned haircut, none of the girls at school wanted to date him. Not like Akira would date any of those girls.

Because Akira had a deadly secret: he was gay. He loved guys, his porn magazines carefully hidden under his bed had pictures of naked men in them and he had a crush on one of his teammates, the famous Takashima Kouyou. Said guy was one of the most talented football players in Kanagawa. He was tall, had long silky hair - Akira could touch it once during practice -, and had pouty lips. The only problem about Takashima was that he was as straight as a guitar string. He had a really hot girlfriend, some chick from a wealthy family and they seemed to get along pretty well.

"Ouch!" Akira cried out and looked behind his back on the crowded train, but again, he couldn't tell who slapped his poor ass.

"Suzuki-kun?" came a surprised voice from his left and Akira looked over there with a frown.

"T... Takashima-san?" his eyes widened, seeing his secret crush standing beside him. How long had he been there?

"It's nice to see you." the long-haired teen said, a genuine smile playing on his lips. "I didn't know you go to school by this train."

"It's nice to see you too," Akira muttered. He tried to not blush, but failed. "Um... you travel by this one too?"

"Nope." Kouyou shook his head. "Just today. I want to buy a CD before class starts."

"What CD?" the elder teen asked in curiosity. He wanted to know what music the famous Takashima liked.

"The new Luna Sea album."

"Oh, you like Luna Sea? I love them too," Akira smiled sheepishly. "I wish I had the money to buy their new album."

"If you'd like, you can listen to mine." Kouyou offered. Akira had never been so happy.

"T... thanks." he muttered, lowering his gaze to hide his blush.

To Akira's luck, the music store was right beside his school, so he could go with Kouyou all the way there. He was sad when they arrived, not wanting to part ways yet. Though they were going to see each other on the soccer field, talking like friends was much better. But it was already 8:25, his first class started in five minutes.

"I have to go now." he muttered, offering Kouyou a half-hearted smile.

"See you at practice." the taller teen nodded. For a long moment they were watching each other, the constant blush on Akira's face turning into a crimson colour and the smile on Kouyou's lips widening. Suddenly, the younger leaned closer and pecked Akira's lips. "You should go now." he whispered before he turned around and walked away.

Akira just stood there for only God knows how long, staring at nothing in particular with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. The school bell rang, but he couldn't hear it. That was the first time he was late for school.

**Tokyo, 10 years later**

Reita was watching the news on TV, making a face at the report about a car accident in Shibuya. "I hate accidents." he muttered to himself, not knowing that a sneaky guitarist was standing behind him. No wonder his heart skipped a beat and he almost jumped out the window when Uruha spoke up, "Really? I like them."

Reita narrowed his eyes. "What do you like about them? They are awful. People die in accidents." he snorted, scratching his nose under his noseband.

"I still like them." Uruha shrugged and sat down beside the bassist. "The best thing in my life was an accident." he stated, earning a confused look from the bassist.

"What do you mean by that?" Reita asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That morning I bumped into you by accident." Uruha explained with a gentle smile and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.


End file.
